1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a storage device, a data processing device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suggested structures of active matrix display devices including light-emitting elements differ depending on manufacturers. In general, at least a light-emitting element, a transistor (a switching transistor) that controls input of video signals to pixels, and a transistor (a driving transistor) that controls the amount of current supplied to the light-emitting element are provided in each pixel.
When all the transistors in pixels have the same polarity, it is possible to omit some of steps for fabricating the transistors, for example, a step of adding an impurity element imparting one conductivity type to a semiconductor film. Patent Document 1 discloses a light-emitting element type display in which transistors included in pixels are all n-channel transistors.
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-195810